


The rick-steen millimetre Shrine

by Lordoflesamis



Series: Rick and Morticia [1]
Category: Pocket Mortys, Rick and Morty
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Rick is cute in this, also kinda scary, basically I love my space child Morticia and I just want her to be happy, family bonding time, the title is a twilight zone episode because I'm a nerd ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lordoflesamis/pseuds/Lordoflesamis
Summary: The adventures of the Rick from B-150, and his Morticia! Together they face and overcome many obstacles, including being stuck in a TV (Rick's invention gone wrong), facing down real-life zombies (Rick's idea) and collecting rare specimens for science (Or for Rick to eat or snort in many cases). But even if her Rick is careful, there are plenty of people who want him dead- and don't care if she's in the way, and there are lots of dangers to a young girl in the galaxy; especially when a Morticia is much more valuable than a Morty!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so basically this is an exploration of what it would mean for the world to be exactly the same except Morty's a girl- each fic is gonna (hopefully) read like an episode! In this one, Morticia and Rick travel inside their favourite past-time; the TV!

“You two should watch less TV,” Jerry said, entering the lounge with his usual unqualified judgement, “Go talk to people other than each other. Your own age, maybe Morty.” 

Morticia turned around to face her father with a glare over her grandfather’s arm, “Maybe you should get a job, Dad.” 

Rick barked out a laugh, using the arm that wasn’t loosely wrapped around his granddaughter to high-five her, “Nice one, M-AURGH-ty.” 

Morticia smiled at him, then shifted to sit with her denim-clad legs crossed, facing the inter-dimensional TV show Real Housewives of Gear World Rick claimed he only watched because of her. She fidgeted slightly, thumbing the yellow material of her t-shirt, as one strange alien screamed that “things haven’t been the same with us since the Gear War!” and her husband replied, “How dare you bring up the long and fascinating history of the Gear War at a time like this!” 

Jerry rolled his eyes, “You know, there’s no point being a genius scientist if all you do is sit around all day.”

Rick rolled his eyes in turn, “Geez Jerry, really l-laying i-it it it it in thick there. You y-y-y-you know, there’s no point to LIFE if you don’t do a-a-anything.” 

Morticia smiled slightly as her father, who was about to argue with Rick, his finger hovering in the air in an aggressive pointing motion, was hushed out of the room by her mother, who had just arrived home from work. “Hi Morty, hi Dad!” she cooed, hugging the former and kissing the cheek of the latter, “How’s TV?”

“Same” Morticia replied, “Crazy stuff, yo.” 

Beth beamed at the pair, then headed into the kitchen, “Takeout tonight? Summer upstairs?”

“Yes and she is,” Rick replied, standing and stretching, “Morty, I’ll be in the garage, come get me for dinner.”

“W-where are you going?” Morty asked, turning around on the sofa, concern across her face. Beth matched her daughter’s expression, turning to face her father. Rick smirked, in the doorway, before meeting his Morty’s wide eyes,

“I’m going to make you a present.”

“A… a what?” Morticia asked, her heart beating hard in her chest, a flush coming to her face despite herself. She admired her grandfather more than anyone in the universe, to the point of infatuation as it were, and the idea of him making her a present was a little bit too much for the anxiety-ridden teen with an intense need to be liked. 

Rick nodded towards the TV, “I just got an idea for it.” And took a gulp from his flask, heading to his lab in a stroll. 

“Cool,” said Beth, “That’ll be nice.”

Morticia nodded, and threw herself back onto the sofa, her eyes falling back on the screen. Rick must’ve been pretty determined if he stopped watching RHoGW. She was too tired from their adventure that morning to follow him like a lost puppy like usual. It was only a few moments before her eye twitched, and she rolled off the sofa and hurried to the garage after her grandfather, who was hunched over a work surface, quickly sketching out blueprints. When he noticed her presence he grinned wolfishly over his shoulder, then moved to block the sketch from her, “It’s a surprise, you little brat.” 

“R-rude,” she said, a smile of fake confidence, excitement evident in her features. Rick hugged a gentle laugh and continued. Morticia rocked on her heels for a few moments, then clapped her hands together, and took a seat on his chair, spinning it idly.

For a long while, there was companionable silence while Morticia watched him work and checked facebook equally. A message from Jessica read “Hey Morty! Are you free Friday for a sleepover with the girls?” which made her heart race and her feel giddy with excitement, for both friendship and the chance to be close to her crush.

“Hey R-r-rick,” she started-

“Morticia if you could just shut up f-f-for like a second this’ll be done before the the the food gets here.”

Rick lifted his left hand into the air, “Fetch me the the thingy Morty. The the the screwdriver.”

Morticia nodded, determined, and leapt off the seat, tying her hair into a pony tail as she always did when helping Rick. The yellow band which usually held her curly hair out of her face was now useless but she enjoyed how it looked anyway, and couldn’t be bothered to remove it at any rate. 

She went to the box opposite where Rick stood hunched over and pulled out the nearest one. Before she could even turn around to bring it to him her grandfather said, “No. The one wi- with the different head.”

“They all have different heads!” she exclaimed, “H-how could you even know which one I-i-i-I even picked?”

“Just-“ he groaned, slamming his hand onto the counter, making his granddaughter jump despite herself, “Give me that,” he leant across her, assaulting her nose with the smell of alien alcohol, and grabbed a screwdriver seemingly at random from the box. Morticia couldn’t help but feel like she’d failed somehow as he tinkered away, feeling unnecessary tears prick at her eyes.

“There.” He announced, suddenly grinning and friendly again. Her Rick was like that- he could turn in an instant, and sometimes showered her with affection, other times ignored her or, occasionally, was downright cruel and, a few times, scary. Especially when he drank more than usual. She smiled, however, because he was, and took a few hesitant steps towards him.

“I present to you,” Rick said dramatically, “your dreams coming true.” He held out what looked like to be a TV remote.  
“A… TV remote?” she asked, feeling stupid. Rick rolled his eyes; he clearly thought so too. 

“Come on, let’s try it out.” He said, motioning to follow him. Morticia did as she was told. 

They went back into the living room, Rick taking a swig from his flask, his eyes glinting with something unreadable, coming to stand in front of the TV. “Choose a channel.” He said, and Morticia blinked back a few times, before pointing the remote at the screen.

“Okay, 1063; Hamster in Butt World News Channel,” She said, and Rick laughed,

“Interesting choice.” 

A message came up on the screen: WOULD YOU LIKE TO CONTINUE?

“Wha-“

“Just just press the button Morty.” Rick said, his hand on her shoulder all of a sudden.

Morticia swallowed and, focusing her attention on the screen, pressed the OKAY function, and everything went black.

When she opened her eyes again, there was a harsh white light above her, and the sounds of bustling. Beside her, Rick whistled, “Well look- lo-look I’ve done- I-i-i’m a genius.” 

“R-r-rick,” Morticia said as she looked up, to see a large dark screen, beyond which was their own living room, “A-a-a-a-are w-we in the TV?”

Rick belched, then cast a smug look at her, “W-wa-way to exposition there, Morty. Yes we’re in the TV.”


End file.
